Many articles such as containers for products and/or the products themselves must bear a label providing pricing information, product identification, etc. The labels are typically supplied on an elongated backing strip with the labels being adhesively secured to the backing strip. The labelling function is carried out by a label applicator which removes the labels and adhesively applies them to the articles as the articles are moved by a conveyor past the label applicator.
A label applicator typically includes a rotatable supply reel and a takeup reel. The backing strip is wound on the supply reel and extends over and through various guiding devices, such as rollers, to the takeup reel. A peeling bar is located intermediate the reels for removing the labels from the backing strip. When the label applicator is in use, the backing member is driven from the supply reel to the takeup reel. While the backing strip is moving, the labels are removed by the peeling bar and applied to the articles.
This type of label applicator is quite satisfactory in many respects. Unfortunately, however, the supply of labels is not endless. Thus, when the supply of labels initially wound on the supply reel is exhausted, the label applicator and the associated conveyor must be shut down. A workman must then replace the supply reel with another supply reel having a supply of labels wound thereon. The takeup reel must also be replaced with an empty takeup reel. The free end of the backing strip is "threaded" through the various guiding devices and around the peeling bar to the takeup reel. This threading operation is similar to threading movie film in a movie projector.
The replacement of the reels and the threading operation consume a substantial period of time. This is very undersirable in that the entire labelling function is shut down during this period.